The Outcast & the Princess
by gingg
Summary: Temari x Sasori. Temari's pampered life as the Kazekage's daughter begins to change as she meets traitor, Sasori of the Red Sand. Although he insists leaving her unscathe, she demands protection from him.
1. Chapter 1

The Outcast & the Princess

(Temari pov)

For as long as I've lived, everyone always treated me with respect. When, I was angry, they were scared of me, and when I was upset, they would try every way possible to redeem my spirit. I am the Kazekage's eldest child and only daughter, so of course, I've been labelled a daddy's girl. More or less, I've never had a mom since I was just a little girl.

Living the life of an important person, I've never been scared of anybody. In fact, it was more like others were scared of me, and that was fine. It was just how I liked it.

Then again, I was 15 when my adventure really began. I wasn't stuck in that mansion like some creep in a prison anymore, I had that freedom to be out wherever I was allowed. It was in this village that was called, "The Red Sand" that I was prohibited to enter. I wasn't even allowed to talk about it. But my elders always warned me about the place, how it's full of creeps and 'bad' people.

(normal pov)

For the young girl, as inexperienced as she was with the way the world settled, her curious mind tingled with ideas and expeditions in the village.

"Young missus, do you know who used to live in the Red Sand?" she rotated her head as her helper fixed her bed. She made a pouting face as she grabbed a comb from the table in front of her and began to comb her blonde hair gently. "Who?"

"Young missus, I can't believe you don't know" her helper giggled a couple and continued to fix her bed.

"Why, that handsome boy that the whole world knows, of course! Sasori of the Red Sand, young missus!" the lady covered her mouth with her hand and giggled some more.

Temari raised her brow, "Hmph. I've heard of him from the elders. Isn't he-"

"A heartthrob dear? Why yes!" her helper interrupted her, as if she knew what the 'young missus' was going to say.

"I wasn't going in that direction" her helper steered her eyes away from her, flushed and embarrassed.

"_Then again...I did hear he was handsome" _


	2. Return

The Outcast & the Princess: Return

Temari had long waited for her father's meeting in other countries for an escapade in the Red Sand. Once her father and her siblings were all gone, she jumped from her window and left the palace that had held her caged for so long.

She stood in front of massive wooden gates. Her mouth gaped open, and she felt a tingle in her spine, shivering. She felt scared and nervous, knowing she would be alone, she hesitated. Shaking her head, she exhaled deeply.

"Please. I'm already here, no point in going back, I'll just regret it" she took a deep sigh, and pushed the gates open.

She stared at the blankness of the village, nothing. She had seen a few people walking but nothing else. As she walked, she noticed that most of the villagers were inside. Entering a bar, she was given numerous stares by the locals, and was eyed by a weirdo in a scarf. She turned her head to see an elderly woman dressed with baggy wear who sat comfortably, drinking tea. Her hands were wrinkly as Temari approached her closer and closer. The woman's hair was turning white and maintained a perfect looking bun.

She reached her hand out to the old woman and was stopped when the elder sneezed. She rotated her head to turn to Temari, and smiled. Returning the smile, Temari sat down beside the woman, "Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for someone named Sasori of the Red Sand"

As she said his name, the elder widened her eyes with fear and distraught. The wrinkles in her pale face widened and became more obvious as she furrowed her brows.

"Now, dear, why would you want to know where that boy might be?" Trying to sound as fearless as she could, she managed to respond without stuttering. "Because, I've been told that he hails from the Red Sand and that he might be back here in this village"

The woman placed her craggy hand on her mouth, and sighed. "Dear, he's here right now" she whispered to her softly, her eyes filled with fear. She pointed with her thumb behind her above her shoulder and Temari glanced at a figure whose back faced her.

"I don't know what you're up to, dear, but he's a wild one alright" the woman whispered to her one last time before Temari thanked her and got up.


	3. Meeting

The Outcast & the Princess: Meeting

She walked towards him, trying to look as confident. Stopping behind him, she turned around and noticed that others were watching her and looking at her. They moved back and some even left the bar. Her eyes keened as everyone moved and sat near the entrance doors, scared.

"Can I help you" without turning his head, he asked her calmly and took another shot of tequila. His voice was deep, and entrancing, mysterious, and addicting. She gulped, and sat on the stool beside him.

"Sasori of the Red Sand?" "Yes?" she gulped again, while he remained watching his drink. "My name...is Temari of the Sand Village, 1st child of the 4th Kazekage. I would like to speak with you...about...stuff" she remained fearful but remembered to try to be confident.

He finally moved his head to turn to her and looked at her emotionless. He was serious, had perfect, pale skin, his eyes were brown and looked calm. His hair was red and messy, not too long and not too short, but stopped just a little high from his shoulders.

He stared at her calmly, as she stayed speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Hmm, I'll say. The beloved Sand village's angel is here to see me. And what is this stuff, you wanted to talk to me about?" he raised both his eye brows as he waited for her reply.


	4. Freedom

Freedom

She waited there, waiting for an idea to come up, waiting for a light bulb to appear above her head. She waited for some words to say as she was just stunned by his calm, mysterious persona.

He took another tequila shot calmly, and looked at her again. She gulped, hard, and finally, gaining some confidence, she placed her hands on her lap, and, "Mr. Sasori of the Red Sand, I would very much like to join in on your.." she stopped, thinking of a word to add, while he raised both his brows, ready for an answer.

"Your..Adventures, sir" with that, she ended her reply with a smile, looking at him confidently.

He remained looking at her, this time, confused, and finally, he chuckled looking down at the table, smiling. "You're telling me, that you want to know how it feels like to be a traitor?" she flinched, "No, no, no, I just want to know-" "How it feels to have some freedom, I suppose?" he cut her off, as if reading her mind, finished her answer.

She gulped again, and nodded her head, "And why, my dear blunt lady?" she thought again, "Frankly, I've always been held hostage, I'd say, in my house. And I feel that I do need some freedom, and that since you're the perfect man who always travelled, I figured, I should join you" she stuttered, something that has never happened to her.

For the girl has always been a strong-willed, blunt girl. Temari has never been afraid to speak her mind, and yet, that day, she was afraid. No, more like, shy and nervous to talk to him, scared what he might have thought of her 'plans.'

He chuckled again, shaking his head, and exhaled deeply. "And why would I let you come with me?" "B-Because, I'm the daughter of the Kazekage, you have to let me!" he stared at her, and cut his eyes.

"Look, kid, I'm not travelling anywhere else, so even if I did let you hang, we wouldn't be going on some 'adventure' you call it" he raised his brow at her, while she looked down.

"Doesn't matter then, I still want you to show me some freedom!" she assertively replied.


	5. Closer

Closer we get

He smiled at her, a smile that was just so charming and warm; she could not help but stare. He gave himself a minute of thought, looking straight forward, with a glass in his hands. Exhaling loudly, he bit his lip and pursed his lip.

"Let's walk, shall we?"

They headed out into the village, walking side by side, though; he wasn't exactly wearing his Akatsuki uniform, he wore a simple black cloak to cover himself from the sand. They walked in silence until they reached a house, seemingly abandoned and huge, they stood in front of the building.

"This is where I used to live, when I was young. My grandmother took care of me as much as she could, but I never actually recovered after the death of my parents" his expression was serious, cold, and angry she had noticed, looking at him.

"Chiyo, you're grandmother" he let out a sigh of relief, and rubbed his hands. "You know, most kids who don't have parents turn out bad, and stupid. It's just a relief to society that I turned out bad but smart"

"You mean it's a bad thing to society" she looked at him, her brows raised.

He chuckled, "You're a feisty one aren't you? You like to argue with others you don't even know"

She smiled back, and continued to look around the village.

"You know, you're famous around the nation" "Oh?" "My brother adores you, he says he wants to be as great as you are when he's older" he kept his face forward, "It's about time the nation does what it's known for. I've always been disappointed with the Wind nation's abilities in combat"

She stared at him while they walked, "You pretty nice for someone who's been labelled a traitor, and an S-class criminal. Why did you leave?"

Exhaling deeply, he gave himself a couple of minutes to think.

"Loneliness"


	6. Patience & Friendship

Hay! So, just an update on my story, a little notice:

The part where her helper says, ""Well young missus, if you two are...you know, pretty soon, you're father will be getting the outlaw as an in law!" I got that from Disney's Robin Hood movie, where Clucky, Maid Marian's helper, said about Robin Hood. 'Course, I changed it a little.

Other than that, enjoy!

Patience & Friendship

In time, Temari had made a close friendship with the traitor. She would sneak out constantly to visit him in his village. Sometimes, early in the morning, she would climb up a tree, stand on its largest branch that was just outside his room and knock on his window as he woke up from the knocks.

Sometimes, he would be the one visiting her, and they would walk together, talking. Just talking.

In a way, they've become close, close enough for her to show her 'funny' side and more importantly, close enough for him to open up about his past. He had been grateful for her company as he needed someone to talk to and be with for a while.

He felt even more lonely being in his hometown, not knowing anyone and anyone else who did know him, were frightened. Yet, because she was there, he felt a little bit more relieved that at least he had someone to talk to.

She had grown to learn that he was just like any other person. A person with feelings, expressions, opinions, and even the rare 'conscience' and it felt good knowing that.

She had come to realize that he was not as cold of a killer than she thought he was, or rather, the whole village.

As she gracefully opened the door to her room, she dropped her bag and fell on the bed, smiling.

"Young missus, you were out later than usual today" "Anna, did you know that Sasori of the Red Sand is considered to be the master of all puppets?" her helper gasped as she knew where the young missus was going.

"Young missus! Don't tell me you've been with the puppet master all this time!" her helper placed her hand on her chest, utterly surprised.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a young beautiful lady like you, to be with an outcast! Why dear, you're technically a princess! And he, an outcast!" "So?" she dreamed, her chin laying on her hand.

"Well young missus, if you two are...you know, pretty soon, you're father will be getting the outlaw as an in law!" she chuckled, Temari laughing with her too.

"Oh Anna, I don't even know about that. We're just friends, I feel that there's something, but we're not going forward. We're just staying this way, and it feels that it's just going to stay like this"

"Patience, my dear, patience is a virtue" her helper giggled once more, looking at the young girl close her eyes, daydreaming.


	7. Risk

Risk

For the last few weeks that the traitor and the young girl have been together, she felt the need to see him, be with him more.

For the last few weeks that the young girl and the legend have been bonding, he desired for her company, desired for her voice and desired her. Just her.

Much to her surprise, she had become aware of an old family friend moving to the village. She remembered him as a kid who constantly bullied her, pulled her hair, and stepped on her feet. Yet, he always said to her, even before he left with his family to a new home, "I love you"

Upon entering her mansion, she went in the kitchen to see him sitting, waiting for her. He stood up quickly, with no words, rushing to give her a tight hug.

"Temari!" she flinched, surprised by his sudden appearance. "I'm so glad we can be together again! Like old times!" his embrace was sweet, and passionate.

She had no words at all as he grinned at her the biggest grin he could give. "I missed you" he hugged her tightly again, as she rolled her eyes, "I-I miss you too, Jun" hesitating to return the hug, she patted his back.

When the doorbell rang, she headed to the door and smiled when she saw him leaning towards her. "Hello" she giggled, as he returned a charming smile to her.

"Hello there"


End file.
